


The Stranger

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [21]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina doesn't recognize Monique anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around "Moon Over Bourbon Street." Spoilers through that episode, to be safe. Written for prompt #423 'Stranger.'

Davina used to know Monique better than she knew herself.

The two had been able to finish each other sentences since the time they could talk.

They would have slumber parties with just the two of them and stay awake at night whispering secrets to each other.

They performed their first spell together.

But they weren’t just best friends; they were so much more than that.

Monique gave Davina her first kiss.

They shared their first slow dance.

Then they died.

And Monique came back…wrong.

She was distant and cold and downright cruel.

Now it’s like Monique is a stranger.


End file.
